defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Astraea Leariac
"My dear together we could break so many hearts and take over the city" ' — Lord Humphry Beautmont — An officer of the Blades for Hire '''Biography' Early life' She was born in the lands of Lordaeron of a noble family. Her mother (Louisa) a paladin of the light and her father (Tareton) a proud warrior adored Astraea and her brother and they were given the best life possible. However when the Scourge attacked things went bad. Her parents murdered before her eyes; Astraea and her brother travelled for a few years before turning to their different paths. Astraea followed the way of her saviour Raloris as part of the street gangs making her past not exactly peaceful and calm as she's had to fight for her life. Ravenholdt Sanctuary life' Finally coming back to the city of Stormwind Astraea and Raloris tried to get work in the Northern Soul owned by the Sanctuary. Taking a liking to Kittrina Swift they decided to stay by learning in more precise ways of fighting. She became friends with a blacksmith to start to create armour for her based on her personality. However this happy moment wasn't to last. Raloris owned up to helping with her parents murder and Whitker (though now deceased) was trying to control something deep within Astraea. Raloris sacrificed himself to save her. This time in her life is where she went on to meet: Tiernan; Humphry; Karlak; Fugras; Forseti and a few others. However due to a forbidden love she was sentenced to torture which was intervened with the near death of Vincent the new leader of the Sanctuary. She left with the people she holds dearest back to the city in hiding. Blades for Hire life' ' ''' After creating a deal with Vincent of truce the others and Astraea decided to put their strengths together and created the Blades for Hire a mercenary order that focuses on friendship and freedom. She is a founding member and officer of the order and is always trying to help its members out with their personal lives to make up what she failed to help in her own. During her time with the Blades she has met a biological half-sister Janina, and fiancé; now husband Remai. '''Other information' Clothing: At times she can be seen in casual clothing which is rather provocative and has two weapons either side of her. Other times she will be in full armour with a tabard and generally an assortment of weapons. Speech: She never answers things with a straight answer and normally full of innuendo’s, her style is rather cheeky and confident with a hint of softness behind it all. It's easy to see that she cares about many. Age: She appears to look mid-twenties however is Twenty-Nine Prejudices: Hypocrites, demons, Chapter, those who try to speak bad about her friends. Best Quality: Decieving others, trust worthiness. Worst Quality: Short temper and trying to end things peacefully. Family Father: Tareton Leariac - Deceased. Mother: Louisa Leariac - Deceased. Sister: Janina Ashwood (Half) - Assumed Dead. Brother: Sirian Leariac - Deceased. Uncle & Auntie: Aundrius & Terikia Leariac - Unknown Cousin: Samantha Leariac - Unknown Category:Alliance Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Paladins